nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Reformed Traditional Party
Do they realy support a Tieth (spelt that wrong xD) like from medievial times. xD DAMN lol Marcus/Michael Villanova 13:31, November 10, 2012 (UTC) :To quote Oos: 'it's just common Christianity and with two milliard Christians these days, you'd better call it 21th-century ideas.' Tithing is an religious obligation and even secular states like Denmark have a 'church tax.' I believe Herman Cain referenced tithing as a major reason for his 999 tax plan: “If 10% is good enough for God, then 9% should be just fine for the Federal Government.” - not that anyone took him seriously. :P --Semyon 13:53, November 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Hang on, does the article even mention tithing? :P --Semyon 13:56, November 10, 2012 (UTC) :::Hahaha, no, but Marcus's oversight: http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/User:Crystalbeastdeck09/2013_Election --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:58, November 10, 2012 (UTC) I find it very odd the RTP supports a Church of Oceana, given the Catholic Church considers schism a sin. --Semyon 10:51, April 1, 2016 (UTC) :The main reason for that is the fact that they are so die-hard Catholic, that they dislike the modernisation of the RCC. They think they are softies who have floated away from the True Word of God :o --OuWTB 14:57, April 1, 2016 (UTC) ::I fully understand that's a common position among conservative Catholics. But still, even if it is full of 'softies', doesn't it remain the 'one, holy, catholic and apostolic church'? And therefore, why doesn't the RTP prefer to remain in the Church, denouncing the 'softies' as heretics? --Semyon 16:01, April 1, 2016 (UTC) Well, unless the Church of Oceana is supposed to be the true continuation of the Church. In other words: New Rome would make a nice capital for an independent Oceana. :P :::Your PS comment actually answered your concerns :P --OuWTB 08:55, April 2, 2016 (UTC) ::::That's just too takaviki though. It raises too many other problems. --Semyon 09:18, April 2, 2016 (UTC) :::::Such as? :o --OuWTB 09:26, April 3, 2016 (UTC) As this was an interesting conversation: the 'Church of Oceana' couldn't be the 'one, holy, catholic and apostolic church' because the name is in direct contraction to the 'catholic' part. It would basically be a cult. On a slightly different topic, the RTP seems really Protestant to me, but that's probably 'cause it's heavily based on SGP. --Semyon 17:19, February 7, 2017 (UTC) :@Catholic: Mayhaps they got another definition of "catholic" though :o :@Protestant: Please elaborate why it's protestant as opposed to catholic :o --OuWTB 18:10, February 7, 2017 (UTC) ::@Catholic: 'Catholic' is defined in section 830 of the Catechism. :o I think they can't really have their own definition, without being a cult, as I said before. ::@Protestant: several things: strange emphasis on the 'Word of God' (don't think I've ever heard a Catholic use that phrase in reference to the Bible), against symbolism (?!), the name 'reformed' (I know we talked about this before), the weird opposition to radio and cars (reminiscent not of all Protestants obviously, but only of Anabaptists), the love of splitting. --Semyon 18:58, February 7, 2017 (UTC) :::@Catholic: You patronizing me though? :'( :::@Protestant: §Word of God: we use it here though :o §symbolism: I think you misunderstand that though :o §reformed: then I refer to that earlier discussion :o §radio/cars: cuz Lovia is a known atheist country with strong antireligious sentiments in the media :o §splitting: that a Lovian tradition though :P --OuWTB 19:44, February 7, 2017 (UTC) ::::@word: I know, 'cause you're Protestant. :'( @symbolism: being against images is against the whole history of the Church though. @radio/cars : that doesn't explain the cars though, haha. :P @splitting: all clear. :P --Semyon 19:57, February 7, 2017 (UTC) :::::@word: anglican is protestant though :'( @symbolism: it is anti-non-church symbolism though :o @cars: cuz they the devil's wagon :o @splitting: :o --OuWTB 20:21, February 7, 2017 (UTC) ::::::Okay. I don't have anything more to say. :P --Semyon 20:27, February 7, 2017 (UTC) ::::::: --OuWTB 21:27, February 7, 2017 (UTC) :::::::: —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:55, February 7, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::I'm not Anglican, btw. (Though it depends what your definition of 'is' is. I was baptised in the Church of England.) I would go as far as to say that Anglicanism is one of my least favourite Christian groups.--Semyon 23:11, February 10, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::::Why and what are your favorites? I find them all bad since one good omnipotent god is a contradiction in this world. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:22, February 15, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::::I'm not much into organised religion at all. Also, Oos, cars are the devil's wagon? Who seriously thinks that in this day and age? MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 04:03, February 15, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::::::@MOBS: You'll be surprised how many people got such believes though xD --OuWTB 07:31, February 15, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::::::Like, Amish people? MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 07:52, February 15, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Lovia has those. :o 77topaz (talk) 09:00, February 15, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Yes, I've seen that before. But Oos can't be one, since he is probably using a computer to edit this wiki. :P MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 09:12, February 15, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::No, Oos isn't Amish, but he was talking from the viewpoint of the RTP; the Amish of Amish Kinley form a significant part of RTP's voting base. 77topaz (talk) 09:14, February 15, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Right then. MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 09:40, February 15, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::The Amish probably believe ballots are the devil's toilet paper. Seriously: I have met Christians who don't vote from religious reasons, and they were way less conservative than the Amish. Seems a very sensible point of view, actually. --Semyon 12:04, February 15, 2017 (UTC) @Anglicanism: thought about this for a while. I have spent hundreds of Sundays in Anglican church services and that shapes my view more than any amount of research I could do. I find Anglicanism very superficial and insipid. Anything they do other churches can do better; why be an Anglo-Catholic when you can be Roman Catholic or Orthodox, why be an evangelical Anglican when you can be Pentecostal or Baptist, why be an Episcopalian when you can be a Unitarian (or just atheist, haha :P)? I believe this superficiality can be traced right back to its origins, which were extremely political and cynical. Its status as the state church ensures Anglicanism is bound up with the English national identity and with the state, which while not necessarily a bad thing, results in a religion which in most of its 'adherents' is not even skin deep and ultimately damages the church. In addition, the church is incredibly divided, particularly on a global level but also within individual nations, and (I'd suggest again due to this overwhelming superficiality) the leadership is more interested in papering over the cracks and false unity than honestly facing the problems. Fair enough; honestly facing the problems will probably break up the Anglican Communion, but in my view that's the best thing in the long term. --Semyon 13:43, February 15, 2017 (UTC) :so... U a catholic now? :o --OuWTB 13:56, February 15, 2017 (UTC) ::Unofficially. --Semyon 14:51, February 15, 2017 (UTC) :::U shud vote CCPL again now though :o --OuWTB 14:54, February 15, 2017 (UTC) ::::As we discussed above, I can't vote RTP. :P So maybe you're right. --Semyon 14:59, February 15, 2017 (UTC) :::::U cute :3 --OuWTB 15:05, February 15, 2017 (UTC)